Mirror Image
by xNeverlandx
Summary: (Slight AU) Sakura Kinomoto is enrolled in a prestigious prep school by her father, all because of his past dream and a vision that unsettles her…Besides that she has to masquerade as a boy.
1. Impact of Darkness

**Full Summary:** _(Slight AU. Only change really, is that Sakura's Dad adores soccer. When he was younger he had a chance to play at the World Cup, but unfortunately he hurt his legs so he couldn't play professionally anymore) Sakura Kinomoto just sometimes wishes she was completely normal. But all turns upside down when she has a vision and her father enrolls her in a prestigious prep school. Fighting to be on the soccer team, getting ready to fight the new evil on foot…And of course masquerading as a boy. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor (Sakura) but I down the plot and some characters._

_**Quick Notice: **The names are going to be a mix, just a heads up! (Between the dubbed version and anime/manga version). Just a warning_

_Mirror Image_

_Written by: Aly (xNeverlandx)_

_Chapter One: Impact of Darkness_

Her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a ragged gasp, her emerald eyes wide open as she watched her brother slam against the ground. Wet trails of stinging tears fell down her cheeks as she sprinted towards her older brother. Two winged figures acted like shadows, flying by their mistress as she weakly fell on her knees.

Through short breaths she looked sadly at her brother. Scarlet flowers were found on his left shoulder and by his chest-but they weren't just petty designs-no they were patches of spreading blood.

'Touya are you okay?' she whispered gently. The dark-haired man gave a grunt as he made a wild motion that suggested that he was going to try to get back up and fight.

A pale hand placed gently but firmly against the young man's chest with surprising strength. Touya's chocolate eyes stared at the opposing man-or rather angel. Yue's silver hair fell in front of his clear blue eyes as chocolate met forget-me-not blue.

'Stay where you are' the cool angel instructed 'You are in no shape to move'

Sakura look at her Guardians with a weak smile her eyes sparkling with thanks. _There's nothing I can do, he won't fight me._ Her once hunched body straightened in a sudden motion. Her once gentle eyes flashed with the combination of rage and anger. Sorrow and fierceness. All of the combined emotions directed towards a handsome young man that seemed only a few years older than her. This man stood imposingly, his feet not touching the ground-instead he was floating in mid-air. Visible gusts of wind circled around him causing to dirt and dust to fly in all directions. His black hair that was tied back in a ponytail whipped out following the wind but he made no motion to brush it away from his emotionless face. His dark eyes stared at the fourteen-year-old with a hypnotizing quality.

Sakura glared at him as she stood up. Her auburn hair flew in the wind, the once strong sun now shone dimly on her hair but still a soft ring of light seemed to surround her. Her plain t-shirt and shorts whipped around with the wind as she returned the stare. _I can't let him see my fear._

'Why don't you fight me? Why do you pick on my loved ones?' she cried.

The handsome man answered with a smirk moving his head to stare down her. The ribbon that held his back flashed from the accustomed navy to shining silver.

'I told you once before. I do not fight girls. Their souls are weak and it simply isn't right for a true man' he called back. 'Though your brother will serve useful'

Sakura stared at him with horror as black flames sprouted from the ground forming long tendrils that resembled six feet long snakes. The man threw his hands up before clenching his fists and motioning towards Touya. The flaming snakes followed his directions, flying quickly through the air.

The young fourteen-year-old let out a piercing scream as she threw herself in front of her beloved older brother. 'No! Shield'. She needed to say no more as a pink bubble surrounded them. She winced as she felt the impact of the black flames. Her eyes flashing, she let out a burst of her power. With a flash of pink the flames had retreated to their master surrounding him. With a cruel smile he threw his arms in the air, calling down a tunnel of darkness. Touching the ground for only a second to push off, he was gone.

Sakura stared at him, still in a ready position. 'This isn't over yet, Ankoku not yet' she whispered to herself. In a moment of silence she let the wind caress her before she dropped to her knees again. Her eyes staring her brother who had now lost consciousness. _I'm so sorry Touya. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this state. If only he would fight girls. If only you hadn't been so noble. But you wouldn't listen to my pathetic pleas. _

A fresh batch of stinging tears fell on her pale cheeks. It seemed she was doing so much crying lately. For a girl her age she held so much sorrow, so much power. And this young teenager almost young woman had seen more than most adults had ever seen. She had faced true pain-both physical and spiritual. But at the same time she had also felt true happiness and love. But as memories flashed through her mind, the reminder of how much energy she had used. She couldn't take it any more as the darkness clawed at her head. Gasping for much needed air she collapsed limply on her brother, her head rested on the only part of his chest that hadn't been badly wounded. The last thoughts she heard lingered through her head several times. _How am I going too explain this to dad? What can we do for Touya? _

_0.o.0.o.0_

_The world around her swirled, but she could hear the yells-the masculine yells. In the distance the distinct screams that belonged to females were heard. Black flames licked the walls and surroundings around her. But no one seemed to see her. She was simply a spirit where she was right now. She was simply having another vision. _

_But it felt so strange. She heard familiar voices in the background-but she couldn't put her finger on who they belonged to. So, she stood there witnessing the disaster that would come in the future. The black flames were claiming lives; the victims fell to the ground as lifeless corpses. There were no bruises, burns or wounds. It looked as if they had just fallen asleep-until you looked at their eyes, Sakura shivered as she looked at the closest pair of blue-green eyes. They were completely blank, staring into nothing. _

_The scene of disaster seemed to fade as she heard two voices. Both were so familiar, but yet they almost seemed as if they were from complete strangers. A figure came into view, but the other person stayed in the shadows. Though she could see the figure, he was hard to concentrate on as the image kept faltering. Navy hair fell to the chin, stray strands sweeping in front of the violet eyes that seemed to keep changing colour. She watched, growing quite dizzy as they changed to a familiar green colour and then back to the faded purple. Those piercing eyes were staring into the shadows, almost as if they were challenging someone. _

'_Who are you' the voice hissed, warmth hardly making the way into the strong voice. _

_The blue-haired boy smiled but remained silent. The young man looked up quickly, as if searching for something but this was an advantage for Sakura. Neat golden letters stared at her naming the apparent school. And then the character of her dream turned to look at the shadow-clad man. A strange feeling jolted through her as she gazed into amber eyes. _

_0.o.0.o.0_

Sakura woke up quickly, looking around her surroundings. She was back in a bed that felt so strange. So different. Then memories flashed through her head as she looked around the room that still wasn't quite unpacked. Her family had moved only a few months ago. With a sigh she looked to her side where Kero sat, looking quite protectively considering his size. A flash of relief was shown on his face as he watched her sit up. But the calm aura wasn't meant to last long.

'Where's Touya? Is he okay?' Sakura asked urgently, as she looked around quickly. She was soon to regret it as a wave of nausea hit her, which caused her to lie back down.

With a deep breath Kero began. 'Yue was able to heal him slightly-but not enough' Sakura let out a soft gasp as she held back tears. _What does Kero mean, not enough?_ Kero who had easily spotted her sorrow shook his head quickly. 'Touya is okay. But Yukito had to take him to the hospital. We're not exactly sure how to answer the several questions they asked…You're dad still doesn't know either'.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she gazed at her Guardian of the Sun. The sound of creaking floors alerted her as she hurriedly grabbed Kero and hid him among her covers. Faking a smile she looked up to her opening door. Her father walked in, a medium sized box in his hands. A grin was plastered across his face as he sat on the edge of the bed.

'You're uniform for Toshi Academy has arrived' he informed her gently as he placed it beside her petite figure. Sakura smiled a bright smile that for once wasn't all fake or forced.

'I almost forgot' Sakura giggled truthfully. Nimbly she picked up the small package and gently opening. The uniform was right in front of her. But she said nothing. She just stared, her eyes wide.

_0.o.0.o.0_

_(A/N; Should I continue…Or should I leave it here. Oh what the heck! I'll continue )_

_0.o.0.o.0_

Sakura had changed in many ways. Her physical appearance had changed from a pretty and innocent ten-year-old to a beautiful, young woman of fourteen. She wasn't tall for her age but was rather petite which suited her fine. Her glossy auburn hair had grown down to her shoulder blades, and framed her ivory complexioned face. But the thing that caught most people's attention, the object that had snagged all of her admirers was her emerald eyes.

They sparkled in almost any light and they could raise spirits, but something was always apparent in them. But this emotion could only be seen by few. It was sorrow and the feeling of lost love. The feeling she had experienced since a certain little wolf had left her side to got and train and earn his as the Li Clan's leader. The friends that had known her when Li had been with her seemed to always curse him when the beautiful cherry blossom was not around. Cursing him for taking away Sakura's complete happiness.

But as many young teenagers awaited the new independence that was gained as they grew older, Sakura was burdened with even more responsibilities that went unnoticed by many. Her brother, if anything had become more protective of her and chased away her frequent admirers and possible dates. But he never truly had to worry. Sakura had always politely declined every single offer. Only two people had ever gotten close to her heart and one she refused to think about. Besides that he made sure she trained both magically, and physically; from complex martial art attacks to reading thoughts and scanning someone's emotions. And though Sakura had always been extremely athletic, she became even more so after Li left. Sports were her advantage; they were what kept her going. She could pour all of her emotions into the activity, she could let her feelings fly loose. But out of all the sports she did soccer and cheerleading the she excelled at.

Watching her play soccer was just amazing. It was almost as if she appeared out of no where every single time as she stole the ball. It was something that related to her soccer crazed father, and though she kept this from her family and friends it made her feel closer to her little wolf as she privately called him. This was the game he too had excelled at and loved. Every time she had played it almost seemed as if she was miles closer to her best friend.

When her father had told her about moving she had more or less accepted it, crying and smiling sadly as she had to hug her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo good bye. But this was an opportunity to leave some memories that were best to leave as much as she hated to. And Toshi Academy was just something more to look forward to. It was famous without Asia as one of the best schools for soccer and cheerleading. The education was the best you could get and the girls' uniforms were shown in magazines and known for their fashionable statement. The only problem was Toshi Academy was a boarding school. This would be the first time she would be separated from her family except for letters and phone calls. But her father was so happy, and she just smiled for him.

But things were different as she stared down a standard uniform that wasn't hers-it just couldn't be.

_What's happening?_

_0.o.0.o.0_

_**Aly's Blurb**_

_An okay beginning to my fanfic! Now I just have to get some reviews. In my lil' blurb this is basically where I blabber on, or inform you about the chapter that may be strange or confusing. I named this chapter (Chapter One) 'Impact of Darkness' because of the new character, Ankoku introduced. His name when translated to English means something along the lines of darkness. That's I really have to say besides REVIEW and I desperately need **criticism** to improve my work. Thanks for reading 'Mirror Image' and Ta Ta for now. _

_0.o.Aly.o.0_


	2. Style Change

Chapter Two: Style Change

A white jacket was neatly folded in the box. The sleeves were a dark navy with a thin strip of white casting down on the side, and the wrists a mix of navy, white and scarlet stripes. The collar was high (most likely reaching Sakura's neck if she were to hunch down) and also coloured navy with a strip of scarlet in the center. On the white back in bold letters was written 'Toshi'. A white shirt was hidden underneath with a folded collar and buttons that could be undone down to mid-chest. Pairs of white and blue shorts and pants were also hidden underneath. It was clear at first sight this wasn't the girls' uniform. In fact it looked strangely like the boys'.

Sakura looked up at her father with wide-eyed eyes. Her father had a grin that could probably closely rival the Cheshire Cat's as he looked at the confused cherry blossom. Her mouth opened as she struggled for words until she finally found them. 'There must have been a mistake'. She mumbled softly. The grin seemed to only grow larger. The man shook his head quickly as he pulled her into a hug.

'There was no mistake Sakura. I know you've heard that the males' soccer team is one of the highest ranked soccer teams in all of Asia. And there was only one way you could be on that team! You could pretend to be a boy' Strangely enough, Fujitaka looked extremely pleased with himself. 'When I was a young man I dreamed of being a professional soccer player. In fact, I almost made but when I went with my team to a training camp I injured my ankle. That injury ended my soccer career'

Sakura had heard this tale so many times, but her ears listened politely anyways. This story was one of the reasons why he always insisted on his two children playing soccer, how he came to every game no matter what and cheered louder than any other parent.

'But Saku- you can carry out my dream'

Sakura jolted at that thought. _How am I going to do that?_

0.o.0.o.0

Tears feel down her delicate face as she hugged her pillow close to her face. _I don't want to do this. I want to have a normal life-or as close as I can get to it._

She had just spent the last half an hour listening to her father about the new "adventure". He had forged her papers and of course he had to change her name. Saku. At least it was close to her real name.

_Soccer…The thing that put our family back again. It's something that we've shared almost my whole life. But doesn't he realize what he's doing. I don't want to be seen as a boy. I want to be seen as a girl._

Sakura sighed, bitter tears still falling down her pale cheeks. She would be going to her new school in only a few days and she had to do so many things. Biting her pale lips gently she crawled off the bed and dug through the mess on her desk to find a scrap piece of paper. After succeeding she scribbled down what she needed. The next few days were sure going to be long.

0.o.0.o.0

It was amazing what Sakura would do for her family and loved ones. She was going through all of this just so her father could be happy. She had already gone through the chore of getting new clothes besides her uniform and here she was now. Sitting in front of a vanity with a pair of sharp scissors. But in way she was doing this for herself. The vision she had had previously seemed to be calling her. Those golden letters…Those fancy letters that were above the doors of Toshi Academy. Those amber eyes seemed to haunt her too. So familiar but changed. But there was something that inside of her that didn't want them to recognize her. That was the whole reason why coloured contacts and hair dye lay in front of her. Tomoyo had once said that once someone saw her emerald eyes it was very unlikely they would forget her. At the time Sakura had just blushed at the compliment but she wasn't going to take chances. The blue hair dye…well she had always wanted to try a new look.

But besides sacrificing her feminism she was growing distant with her guardians. They seemed to grow distant from her, as if they were planning something behind her back. She forced herself back to reality as she placed her scissors near her hair. Taking a deep breath, she began to cut her hair. Her lips were turning a strange white as she bit down on them while most of her hair fell to the ground.

'Finished' she whispered quietly.

Her hair was now down only to her earlobes, strands falling in front of her eyes. Now all she needed to do was add the hair dye. _I'll clean up later_, she thought as she headed to the bathroom.

0.o.0.o.0

Her pale face reflected back at her. Short blue hair and faded violet eyes. Her chest was now bound and her uniform thrown on. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as looked at her new appearance not just because of the complete change.

'That…was me. That boy in the vision was me,'

Quietly her slender fingers traced the mirror before her, tracing the outline of her figure and feeling the cold glass before her.

_My fate had already been decided before Dad even came in. I was going to have to pretend to be a boy even if dad didn't want me to…Just to complete my vision. My adventures are going to start today…As I arrive at Toshi Academy._

The beautiful cherry blossom quietly walked down the stairs where her father was waiting. Touya had been invited over to Yuki's after he got out of the hospital. There had been some trouble with filling some of the forms out but the two young men had somehow and mysteriously figured out how.

'I can hardly tell who you are' her father commented quietly. Before his daughter could say anything he pulled her into a crushing hug. Sakura weakly hugged back. She was going to miss her home. Pulling away from the hug, Fujitaka lifted her large bag over shoulder as he guided his daughter out of the house and into the car.

_I am no longer Kinomoto Sakura…I'm Mouto Saku…Dad asked why I changed my surname I just told him because of someone familiar was there I wouldn't want too many questions about knowing me or my family…He seemed surprised that I might not tell my past friends who I really am. But I have changed; this cherry blossom has changed even if I regret this. It's true and forever will be._

The door closed behind her as she sat in back seat of the car. Her journey had begun.

0.o.0.o.0

**Aly's Blurb**

**I guess this chapter was okay…But it did have lots of faults. I already had to make a few changes to Chapter One…But moving on! If you're wondering what the uniforms of Toshi Academy look like just picture something like the uniforms from 'The Prince of Tennis'. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And this is the end of Chapter Two! **

0.o.0.o.0


	3. Helpless

**Reviews! (Another lil' blurb by Aly) Along with a warning**

_**GO ME! I finally got some reviews! Don't mind me… I can get strange at times but ONWARDS!**_

_**Queen Rini: **Just tell me what you don't understand and I'll try to help… (I guess my fanfic is kind of confusing)_

_**Animeflower, Princess Stressed and Sirenic Griffin: **I give you my thanks. Your encouragement really helps but don't be afraid to criticize me! _

**Just a quick thought; I noticed I wrote Julian in the first chapter, please replace that with Yukito or Yuki. Besides that I'm not exactly familiar with the Japanese schooling system so at the moment I'm going with the Canadian. If someone could tell me…PLEASE DO SO! **

_Chapter Three: Helpless _

The sights had rolled by, the colours blended and she had lost track of the places and time. Her emerald eyes were blank as she stared out the window as the car pulled over. Solemnly she got of the car with her bag slung over her shoulder. She weakly waved good bye forcing a smile. Her poor father couldn't even tell the difference as he drove away beaming.

The young cherry blossom sighed as she looked around her new school. There were three large buildings, the largest in the middle. On the left side there was the boys'/men's' dorm and on the right the girls'/women's. The girl in disguise bit her pale lips as she looked around. It didn't help that more than a few people (mainly females) were whispering around her and she had the feeling that it was directed towards her. _I may as well go to the main office to find out where my room is. _

Sakura quietly walked on and she let her ears catch a few phrases that were whispered about her 'He must be the new cutie that everyone's talking about' 'He's so pretty'. Saku blushed as she heard these comments and kept looking ahead. She tried to look calm and confident but her heart was racing with nervousness. What if someone recognized her? _Stop worrying Sakura! Don't be such a worrywart. It'll all work out…it just doesn't help that I already have a lot of attention. Just consider this an adventure. _

Pushing back her fears she walked into the main building, her feet making soft sounds on the recently polished floor.

0.o.0.o.0

Saku's cheeks were still slightly flushed. She had already gotten lost in the first few minutes and had to ask a wandering student where the office was located. _Why couldn't it just be at the front where it's easy to find! Not at the farthest point of the school…They could at least have some signs._

'Mouto Saku' a buzzing voice called.

For a second she didn't move but then she remembered who she now was and quickly stood up and followed the middle-aged woman to another room. This new room was quite well furnished with an elegant desk with two plush chairs on either side. Already sitting there was a rather young man who she assumed was the principal.

'Hello' he smiled warmly at her. 'I'm Mr. Eniwa and you must be Mouto Saku. Am I correct?' Saku nodded quickly and the young man smiled at her enthusiastic reply. 'I'll have a student show you around who you'll surely befriend. He'll give you a tour around. Hopefully he's already outside. Your dorm is number 245. Your guide will hopefully know where it is and who your roommate is. At the moment I've forgotten' he briskly informed her. 'Got it?' Sakura nodded once again and he waved her outside where sure enough a boy already stood.

He was handsome enough with dark brown hair falling front of his faded blue eyes that seemed to dance around in the light joyfully. His leg was bent against the wall as he waited for. The school jacket was carelessly thrown on and he looked extremely carefree. His head tilted to the side as he spotted Sakura.

'Hello!' he smiled 'I'm Hou Kazue but please just call me Kazue. Everyone does!'

'I'm Saku' she cheerfully back. It was just another day when she faked her cheerfulness. She had gotten so used to it so her friends wouldn't worry about her. 'Nice to meet you'.

'So what room are you in?' Kazue asked just as cheerful.

'245' Sakura answered immediately.

The boy made an odd face before pushing the doors opening and directing Sakura to the dorms.

'I can easily say I don't envy you there,'

'Why?' Saku cautiously. But in her mind her thoughts were raging. _What if my room is haunted! What if there are ghosts all over the place. _Sakura shivered and almost let out a squeak before she remembered she had left Sakura behind. Boys weren't afraid of ghosts.

'You'll find out soon' Kazue answered mysteriously.

0.o.0.o.0

Getting to the dorms had taken longer than she had expected. Then again the young cherry blossom and her new friend had to stop to meet everyone. To talk or to laugh about something. So far she felt as if she had just met more than half the school already. A slightly exhausted teenager opened the knob carefully, waiting for the ghosts to just fly out at her. Saku let out a soft sigh as she observed the room. _Good. No ghosts around here. _Happily she trotted into her new room.

'Hi, I'm Mouto Saku!' she called cheerfully to a turned figure.

The chestnut-haired head turned. Showing a muscular body that was already well-defined from obvious training. His amber eyes were cold and they sent shivers down Sakura's spine. His face was emotionless and his homework rested softly on his bed.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise and she stumbled back tripping over a bed in doing so. She let out a yell and fell flat face down on the floor before scrambling up.

'What are you staring at?' he asked coldly.

'Nothing,' she mumbled. _I need to get somewhere to think._

Without saying another word she ran out of the room, desperately fighting back at tears._ I finally see him…I finally see my little wolf but he's changed so much. He's not the Syaoran I know. He's so cold._

Saku ducked out of some crowds, seeking refuge behind her dorms. Surprisingly enough there were long lustrous fields…with soccer nets. A discarded ball lay by the side lines. Without thinking she charged forward. She could soften her emotions with this. She grabbed the soccer ball and then dribbled down the soccer field.

_What will he think if I tell him? He'll probably hate me. _ Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks bitterly. The change of her childhood love was just so…she had no words for it. _He said he would never forget me. That he would always love me. I know I'll always love that little wolf. I want him to love me no matter who am I am or what I look like…Maybe I can consider this a test. But it sounds so cold. _

She neared the net and kicked the ball as hard as she could. Her emotions went into it, causing it to soar through the air at a rapid speed. Behind her she heard clapping and she hoped it was Syaoran. But it wasn't. It was just Kazue.

'You're pretty good. You trying out for the team?' Sakura nodded slowly, ducking her head as she brushed away salty tears. 'I'm the goalie. You probably haven't really met anyone but the captain.'

'Who's the captain?'

Surprisingly Kazue began to chuckle quietly. 'Should've known. Li doesn't exactly talk about himself-Come to think of it. He doesn't really talk at all unless he has to,' Sakura nodded understandingly. The little wolf never did talk much to others.

'Is he always like that?' Sakura asked hesitantly.

'Yep! Luckily today's a good day.'

Her eyes widened. _A good day? Syaoran has changed more than I expected. Maybe our relationship was never meant to be._ Sakura hung her head sadly, that's what Touya had said and once or twice Tomoyo had hinted it. But she never paid attention to it. She couldn't let it get to her now.

'I've got to go,' she said rather quietly. And then she ran. Her feet padded softly on the grass as she ran away from the boy yelling behind her.

Kazue stood there with a puzzled expression as he watched the figure grow smaller into the distance. 'What did Li do to him?' he wondered out loud. With a sigh he turned on his heel and walked back to the dorm

0.o.0.o.0.

_Once I knew what to expect…The unexpected. But things have been turned upside down for me. I don't know what to do. I'm no longer a girl. Instead a boy who is just here for soccer and because of a painful vision. I don't have my guardians, my family or close friends. For once in my life. I feel…_

_Helpless_

0.o.0.o.0

**Aly's Blurb**

**Once again my chapter is only okay. I really have to do some work on this. Most likely at chapter five I'm going to start to do some revising. But I really am grateful for the reviews. Besides that this chapter is basically called helpless…Well: a) I couldn't think of anything (I'm kind of brain-dead today) b)because it's the last word in the chapter and c) Basically it's how Sakura feels at the moment. Farewell for now! Review! Review! Review**

**Aly,**


End file.
